Forbidden from Flight
by TheActualCheshireCat
Summary: Wing AU Germany x Italy fanfiction, I may add other pairings as I go. Feliciano has a problem, he can't fly. It makes him feel left out, strange. But will his Therapist Ludwig be able to teach him to fly again? /crappy summary/


The young Italian jumped up with wide eyes as he glanced around in alarm, his heart pounding heavily and sweat rolling down his face. When he realized there was nobody else in his room he sighed softly. He glanced over his shoulder at his wings with a soft sigh. Today was the day he was going to get his bandages off of his wings. Then he would have to begin the long journey of Therapy. As Feliciano rose from his bed he pulled on some trousers and a shirt and jumper, clumsily managing to get his wings out safely. Smiling, he decided to find his brother so he could be taken to the hospital. He wandered out of his room quickly."Fratello!"He called cheerfully, letting out a quiet giggle at the muttering and clattering of his brother awaking and getting out of his bed. Making his way downstairs he sat obediently at the table, gaze watching as Lovino came trudging down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning with his feet dragging slightly.  
"Get your own damn breakfast."Lovino grunted to Feliciano as he wandered to get some clean clothes from the pantry. Feliciano pouted, standing up again before hurrying to the refrigerator and then getting the leftover pizza from the previous night.  
"Hurry Lovi! I need to go to the hospital today! Ve~" Feliciano called to his brother, only receiving a 'shut up' as a response. When his brother walked back in he noticed that his Fratello had found himself clothing. Being the nice younger brother he was, Feliciano saved the last piece of Pizza for Lovino. Offering it to his brother he smiled brightly as the older took it gratefully.

When they finally reached the hospital Feliciano pretty much jumped from the car, skipping into the building and not even waiting for his brother as he signed himself in before he was directed to his consultation room. Feliciano was led inside by a tall man with tan skin and curly brown hair and bright green eyes. Sitting down on the bed he smiled at the doctor, a new one.  
"Hola Feliciano, I am your doctor today and I have been given all of your details from your old doctor before he left. Now, may I see your wings por favore?"The doctor's smile was cheerful and sincere. As Feliciano turned to reveal the bandages Antonio looked down at them with a concentrated look on his face as he slowly unwrapped them. With a few pained twitches Feliciano was relieved to finally have the bindings removed. Biting his lip as his wings were examined he tried not to scream out in pain. He glanced at the doctor's wings. They were large and a gentle brown colour, tipped with white. Feliciano thought that they suited the Spanish doctor and a smile crossed his face. His own wings were very pale brown with black feathers dotting them occasionally. As his wings were examined he found himself beginning to hum softly to himself, tapping his feet. When he was lifted from the bed and stood on his feet he looked around in bewilderment. That was when he noticed that there was another standing in the room. This doctor was wearing slightly different clothing, he was wearing a black suit with a bright red tie (which he adjusted occasionally) and his wings, to Feliciano were gorgeous. They were large, rounded and a pale cream colour. Feeling himself being jolted from his thoughts by the new doctor coughing slightly. Feliciano noticed he seemed a bit awkward and amateur.  
"Erm...Feliciano...I hope I did pronounce zat right...I have been informed by Doctor Antonio here that I will be the one to organize your therapy for your wings. Now, hurry along. No slacking, I expect you to be at therapy room 5 within three minutes."His voice became slightly more strict as he spoke the last bit of his sentence and said strictness made Feliciano flinch ever so slightly. Not wanting to make a bad impression he hurried from the room to find that his brother was waiting outside glowering at the door for seemingly no reason.  
"Fratello, hurry we need to get to therapy room 5 before Mr. Ludwig gets mad!"Feliciano whined desperately to his brother who was leaning on the wall.  
"Who the heck is Mr. Ludwig?"Lovino spat, half-glaring and watching as Ludwig and Antonio left the room and split ways, Antonio heading past them and down the corridor whilst Ludwig travelled the opposite way.  
"Ahh! There he goes!" Feliciano squawked, grabbing onto his brother's arm and dragging him off, ignoring the rapid-fire curses fired at him. Following along almost obediently the younger of the two brothers tailed Ludwig all the way to the therapy room. Turning into the room the auburn-haired one found himself puffing as he searched for his breath. Standing up straight he grinned, turning to Lovino.  
"This is Mr. Ludwig, Lovi~" He smiled sweetly.  
"Don't call me Lovi."Came the growled reply from his brother. Ludwig coughed to make his presence known as he looked at the two brothers.  
"Feliciano, is this your bruder?"The Therapist asked as he outstretched his hand to Lovino."It is a pleasure, I am Dr. Ludwig Belischmidt. As you may or may not know I will be taking charge of your bruder's therapy for his wings." His greeting was polite, as if he was almost intimidated by the rude Italian.  
"Stupid potato bastard."Snapped Lovino as he shook his hand. Then he looked away."I suppose I should at least thank you a little."He muttered that part as quietly as he possibly could however it was obvious that Feliciano had heard as he giggled at his brother.

Feliciano had only just managed to convince his brother to let him stay on his own, you see Romano didn't trust anyone with his little brother from their past. The older had been the one to receive the worst as he had protected the younger. When the older had left Ludwig shut the door before looking to Feliciano."Would you mind stretching out your wings?"He asked blankly. As Feliciano did so he flinched, instantly retracting them as a sharp pain pulsated around his body.  
"It hurts too much..."He whimpered, shooting Ludwig a pleading expression. As the doctor heaved a sigh Feliciano watched him write on the clipboard he was holding."It appears we have to start from scratch."Ludwig murmured.


End file.
